The following description relates to a telescoping shaft in a steering column, and in particular, a roller assembly positioned between telescoping components of the telescoping shaft.
A telescoping shaft, such as an intermediate shaft, is commonly positioned in a steering column between an output shaft of the steering column and an input shaft of a steering gear. The intermediate shaft is used to transfer steering torque from the output shaft of the steering column to the input shaft of the steering gear.
A conventional intermediate shaft may include an outer tubular shaft element and an inner solid shaft element telescoped into the tubular shaft element. The tubular shaft element and solid shaft element may be coupled together to permit relative linear movement therebetween. To this end, roller bearings may be provided between the tubular shaft and solid shaft. Accordingly, a total length of the shaft components may be adjusted for use in a particular vehicle. Length change of the intermediate shaft is also desirable for assembly into the vehicle and/or to reduce force inputs to the steering column, for example, when the vehicle is driven on rough roads. Alternatively, the inner solid shaft may be an inner tubular shaft telescoped into the tubular shaft.
The roller bearings used in intermediate shafts may be linear bearings, which often use hardened steel roller or balls as a low friction mechanism between the solid shaft and tubular shaft. However, manufacturing tolerances may cause small clearances to exist in such an arrangement, and require a mechanism for delashing, i.e., taking up the clearances between the components. A torsion spring has been used to preload rollers against respective tubular shaft interfaces. However, such an arrangement may be difficult and/or costly to assemble and/or manufacture.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a telescoping shaft assembly having a rolling element disposed therein that includes an easy to assemble and/or install mechanism to allow for smooth relative movement between shaft components and delashing between the shaft components.